zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sha'Tive Le'Song (Bio)
Appearance Very skinny and flexible. Long silver hair is messy and stained with blood. Clothing very shabby and torn, along with being a few sizes too big, causing clothing to hang loosely off he body. In fact, one of her shoulders (covered in scars) are always bare due to this, with only her other shoulder to keep her chest covered. She currently inhabits the body of a young, beautiful blonde Hylian girl, who's otherwise pretty face is distorted by Sha's ever mad smile. When her vessel is no longer functional, she must find a new one, or return to her body. She is a deceptively beautiful creature, but her messy, bloodstained appearance and her cat-like eyes give her true intentions away. Inventory Weapons include sharp fingernails, always covered in poison. She claws at her victims if all else has failed. She wields the magic to control invisible string, which move and bend to her will. At the end of each string is a very long needle, long enough to run through two people at once through the torso. The only part of the needle others can see is thier crimson tips, which glow a radiant blue in any sort of light. When she is possessing a vessel, it simply wields a knife. She drinks the blood of her victims or fallen equals to satiate her thirst, so she holds on to three bottles of the stuff at all times. Strengths Very fast, can shapeshift. Weaknesses Very weak physically, due to her disgusting diet and due to spending little time in her real body, which lies in the shadows, unmoving, until he soul returns. Background Her transformation into a Twili long ago drove her mad, and she developed an unsatiable thirst for blood. The only thrill she could experience was the thrill of the hunt. Her hunger led to kidnapping children in the night, then possessing them to lure more as the child. This unforgivable behaviour brought about stories about her. They called her the Twilight Witch, for she always struck during that time of day. Nobody knew what she looked like. Nobody knew if she really existed. When things got hairy, and the people of the town finally went to hunt her, she simply slinked away to the next town as a cat, with bigger plans in mind. After she carved the number of victims she had claimed in the previous town into her skin, she'd start her fun in the next. Her evil ways grew worse, as her true, innocent self faded more and more. But despite that fact, she still suffered from her dual personality, killing with glee at night, and crying in remorse at day. She was too scared to kill herself to save the people. In fact, when she was cursed and turned into a Twili, a magical spell had been cast upon her so she couldn't self-destruct. She could only carve her skin, but could not kill herself. The war caused her condition to worsen, and soon her evil personality was present all the time. Her innocent self could only be reached if her evil self was knocked unconcious, which haden't happened to her yet. She found her biggest prey today, and promptly possessed him form the darkness of the twisting alleyways of Castle Town. His name was Zasalamel. With this body, she could cause more damage than ever, and maybe even join the war like this. "Oh, what fun!" She said within her new body. She had never felt this much power before. She was capable of killing others by the dozens, was too excited to wait. In her new vessel, she ran as fast as she could as Zasalamel to the heart of the action, the Castle Bottleneck.Category:IW Player CharactersCategory:TwiliCategory:SilverslateCategory:Sha'Tive Le'Song